1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to discovery of a novel Hantavirus. In particular, the present invention relates to nucleic acids of the novel Hantavirus and to nucleic acid reagents and antibodies for use in methods of detection and prevention of infection by the new virus.
2. Background Art
Recently, an outbreak of an unknown disease presenting with the abrupt onset of fever, myalgia, headache, cough and finally respiratory failure occurred in the Four Corners Region of the United States. The disease has been clinically termed ARDS (unexplained Adult Respiratory Distress Syndrome). Of the 12 human cases that have been reported, 75% of these patients have died. The outbreak appears to be confined primarily to the Four Corners Region of New Mexico, Arizona and Colorado.
The high mortality associated with ARDS and the unknown etiology of the pathogen created an urgent need to isolate and identify the pathogen and to provide reliable methods for diagnosis, treatment and prevention of the disease. The present invention satisfied that need by identifying a previously unreported strain of Hantavirus as the causative agent of the ARDS outbreak. The present invention also provides methods to diagnose and prevent infection.